fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Sally Acorn: Shopping Avenger/Jungle Mission
Sally, Sonic, Cosmo, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Sally, Amy, and Cosmo said to Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Sally's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Darkwing and Launchpad were onscreen behind Darkwing's computer. "What's up, guys?" "Sally! Amy! Cosmo! These clouds reek!" Darkwing told them. He and Launchpad that something about those clouds smelled horrible. "They're definitely synthetic and they're all coming from the same Amazonian Volcano!" "I knew it! Negaduck's Jungle HQ!" Sally interpreted the situation. "You've only got 90 seconds to gear up, girls." Launchpad replied. "Hurry. Here's what you need..." Darkwing pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of a digital watch, a jungle vest with a green dress shirt with the front knot hidden under the vest, and a pair of camouflage cargo pants. "Good luck with the shopping, ladies!" Sally, Amy, and Cosmo quickly grabbed three bags that would be used for carrying the gear she and her sisters would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails followed them closely. They jumped over a shelf that held a bicycle horn, doing a somersault in the process, and Sally quickly grabbed what looked like the black digital watch. "Right!" As Sonic marked the box next to the watch drawing with a check, Amy hopped onto another shelf and picked up the heavy vest and green shirt. "That's it!" Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails cheered their girlfriends on as they descended and landed their feet on the floor. Knuckles marked a check in the box near the vest drawing. Cosmo quickly grabbed the green camouflage cargo pants nearby. "Yes!" Knuckles said, and they looked at everything and Tails marked a check in the box next to the cargo pants drawing. "Hooray!" Tails cheered. "Jungle, here we come!" They paid for the gear they got for Sally, and thankfully, Amy and Cosmo had their own that were pretty much like Sally's while the boys had their own gear. They geared up and set off for the mechanically controlled volcano in the Amazonian Jungle. There, Negaduck and Holli stood there, ready to activate the smelly, smoky volcano. Negaduck pressed a button on his remote, the volcano rumbled. The lava erupted like mad and a huge cloud of smoke came out of the top that omitted a foul stench. Negaduck and Holli's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Sally, Amy, and Cosmo standing there, wearing jungle vests with green dress shirts with the front knots hidden under the vests, three pairs of brown hiking boots, three pairs of camouflage cargo pants, and three black digital watches on their left wrists, smirking. "Sally Acorn! Amy Rose! Cosmo the Seedrian! How did you find us?!" shouted Negaduck. "You know what they say." said Sally, smiling. "At the end of every stench rainbow is a pair of criminal crackpots." "NOOOOOOOO!!!" shouted Negaduck and Holli in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Sally, Amy, and Cosmo destroying the volcano's computer adapter, causing the volcano to stop erupting and the lava to go cold. =''' THE MOBIUSVILLE DAILY NEWS'= -Extra!- -Volume No. 1- -Price: 50¢- ' HOT LAVA STOPPED COLD!''' Negaduck and Holli Defeated in 62 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions